Mini histoire comique sur Lin et Korra
by FangOfLightning
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, les piques risquent de voler ainsi que les bonnes idées pour piéger ou juste énerver son adversaire. Et qui sait peut être une autre surprise au fil de ces pièges.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mini Histoire 1**_

 _ **-**_ _Chef Lin ! Chef Lin !_

 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et portant une écharpe rouge bien marquante, déboule d'un immense couloir avant de se rendre dans une grande pièce vide vue l'heure tardive, où se trouve plusieurs bureaux de chaque côté dont le sien. Le jeune homme en question du nom de Mako entra sans se soucier de toquer à la porte du bureau de sa supérieur, Lin Beifong, l'actuel Chef de police de tout République City. Et alors que cette dernière s'occupait pour l'une de ces rares fois de sa fameuse paperasse en « l'Honneur » de son rôle si important de Republic City. Lin se mit à sursauter en laissant tout ces documents s'envoler, sans même prendre le temps de les ramasser, Lin se tourne vers son commissaire, avec un visage déformé face à la colère de son entrée, elle allait hurler quand Mako la coupa, ce qui renforce la punition qu'elle va lui « administré » selon les termes employé dans son métier._

 _\- Korra a était enlevée ! D'après les pistes que nous à fourni quelques personnes en lien avec les kidnappeurs, ils veulent vous retrouver seule à La Tribu de l'eau du pôle sud, là où se trouve l'avatar Korra d'après les informateurs. Dit Mako avec une voix sérieuse et grave qui ne lui arrive pas souvent, il semble même reprendre son souffle, comme si celui ci avait couru pendant un moment._

 _Lin n'ayant alors plus le temps de réfléchir à la situation puisque cela concerne l'Avatar en personne, elle ordonne à une de ces meilleures équipes de sécurité de la suivre à port du fameux aéronef et d'intervenir que si et seulement si la mission tourne mal pour l'Avatar. Tout en préparant son équipement, elle réfléchissait sur son enlèvement trouvant cela quelque peu étrange que personne de la Tribu de l'eau n'est réagit et surtout pour quelle raison les ravisseurs se trouverait dans le lieu familier de l'Avatar !_

 _Après plusieurs minutes à patienter dans une atmosphère lourde et étouffante où la Chef Lin était entrain de broyer du noir sur le fait de savoir que son rôle n'a pas était remplie envers l'Avatar. C'est à dire d'assurer sa protection au péril de sa vie._

 _\- Chef Beifong nous sommes arrivée à la Tribu de l'eau ! Hurla un membres de l'équipe que Lin à ramener à ces côtés._

 _Lin pour simple réponse hocha simplement la tête en renvoyant son soldat à sa position par la suite, puis elle se leva avec une détermination hors norme. L'Avatar Korra doit être absolument retrouvée. C'est l'équilibre du monde qui en dépend après tout._

 _\- Mako vous avez les coordonnées dû rendez vous, amenez moi devant le lieu, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si sa vie est en danger ! Dit Lin avec son autorité habituel, elle vient passer une main dans ces cheveux puis sur sa nuque, ce qui démontre une certaine nervosité._

 _Mako se mit donc en route rapidement en courant presque en sentant l'aura menaçante de la chef Lin dans son dos qui lui donne un frisson d'effroi._

 _Pendant ce temps là, près d'un stand reculer pour la fête de la nouvelle lune où des feux d'artifices ne vont pas tarder à éclater en feu de joie dans le ciel. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et portant une tenue caractéristique de la tribu de l'eau regarde le ciel en étant allongée dans la neige avec un grand sourire, ce qui montre tout son amusement pour les événements à suivre, ces parents la fixent quelque peu inquiets par rapport à ce sourire. Son ami portant le nom de Bolin vient vers elle en voulant s'assoir à ces côtés mais il glisse tête la première dans la neige suivit de près par Pabu, un petit furet de feu qui se retrouve dans la même position, c'est à dire les quatres pattes en l'air. Cette situation ne fit que rire la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et qui est très vite suivit par ses amis, Asami, Suyin,Tenzin et sa propre famille._

 _Du côté de Lin et Mako, ils continuent leurs routes dans la tribu de l'eau tout en rentrant dans des personnes face à leurs empressement, arrivant finalement tout près du lieu de rendez vous. Les premiers feux d'artifices éclatent dans le ciel, l'illuminant aidant la pleine lune dans sa tâche. S'étant arrêté en plein chemin pour observer le ciel, Lin poussa sans ménagement Mako afin de continuer le chemin, et alors que Lin regardait les alentours de façon alarmer, elle se stoppe de nouveau. Mako en voyant l'arrêt soudain de sa chef, il finit par la rejoindre rapidement, mais en voyant toutes les personnes à qui ils tiennent en face d'eux, qui rit à gorge déployée, sans aucune gêne, ni même de peur ou d'inquiétude mais avec au contraire beaucoup d'amusement en voyant la mine déconfite de Mako et de Lin qui commença à voir rouge tant celle ci commence à s'énerver, le fait de voir l'Avatar au milieu et qui n'a aucun soucis n'aide pas vraiment à ce calmer._

 _Elle s'approche alors dangereusement de Korra._

 _\- Tu avait tout prévue ! Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés à Republic City en sachant ton soi disant enlèvement pour… Pour seulement ça ! Hurle Lin à plein poumons, ce qui attire l'attention de toute les personnes présentes._

 _\- Calme toi Lin, ont savaient que tu n'accepterai jamais de venir avec nous ce soir pour profiter de la fête de la nouvelle lune, au lieu de rester enfermer dans ton bureau. Ainsi que pour Mako. Alors que vous avez des gens qui tiennent à vous ici, et qui ne souhaite que partager des moments à vos côtés.._

 _Sa sœur Suyin ayant parler avec calme et douceur à sa grande sœur et venant la serrer fort dans ces bras, suivit très vite de tout le groupe et de Mako qui lui semblait ravie de pouvoir ce détendre un peu face aux événements précédents._

 _\- Très bien Avatar Korra, tu veux jouer à ça ? Alors la guerre est déclarer, prépare toi bien. Murmure Chef Lin en un sourire noir et assez terrifiant sur le coup._

 _En apercevant ce sourire qu'elle devine être pour elle, Korra eut un frisson d'effroi violent, mais elle ne regrette cependant pas son petit jeux. Et puis Korra n'est pas encore prête à l'avouer, mais savoir que Lin est à ces côtés pour cette événement l'a met automatiquement de bonne humeur._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini Histoire 2**

 _\- Rappelez moi pour quel raison, j'ai accepté de venir chez ma sœur.. Suyin ?_

 _Murmure Chef Lin dans un grognement d'agacement alors qu'elle suit le petit groupe en restant derrière les autres, seule. Elle se plaint comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de sa petite sœur mais c'est un moyen de ne pas se faire repérer, pour accomplir à son tour un plan diabolique contre l'Avatar Korra._

 _La jeune Avatar pense qu'elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois ? Et bien Lin va lui prouver le contraire. Déjà que Lin se retient par on ne sait qu'elle force d'assommer cette andouille de Bolin qui est beaucoup trop proche de sa nièce et qu'en plus l'Avatar fait exprès d'être amnésique par rapport à la dernière fois, cela risque d'énormément l'énervée et nous savons tous très bien que c'est très dure de se retenir._

 _\- Les relations de famille sont très importante et puis on va bien s'amuser, pas vrai ?_

 _Dit un Bolin absolument imprudent après avoir entendu le murmure de la chef, alors que celle ci prend la main du jeune homme avant de le plaquer au sol avec violence._

 _\- On ne me touche pas ! Dit Lin dans un sifflement comme le ferait un serpent finalement._

 _Enfaite Lin pensait que tout le monde allait la regarder choqué face à son geste mais c'est en réalité tout le contraire puisqu'ils s'en contrefiche, à croire que le bruit de l'impacte n'était pas assez violant.. Ils sont tellement occupés à discuter entre eux, qu'ils ne remarquent rien._

 _Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche qui semblait interminable, ils atteignent enfin la demeure de sa sœur, elle soupire de soulagement, rester ne serait ce qu'une seule minute de plus avec ces idiots allaient sûrement la tuer de façon cruelle. Donc dès qu'ils arrivent, elle part directement s'isoler dans sa chambre assignée._

 _\- Korra ? Tu veux venir avec moi ce soir ? On dit que les étoiles ici, sont brillantes et majestueuses, mieux que n'importe où ailleurs. Alors ? Dit une voix de jeune adolescente alors que Jinora sort de derrière un canapé, Korra fixe presque ahurie la jeune fille pour l'avoir vue sortir comme ça d'un endroit totalement improbable._

 _Mais elle hoche finalement la tête en souriant alors qu'elle reprend sa discussion sérieuse avec son amie Asami sur son entreprise, ce qu'ils fabriquent et à quoi cela sert. Même si elle n'est pas sûr de tout comprendre, après tout, elle n'est pas une ingénieure.. Loin de là._

 _Après cette journée de visite et de discussion en tout genre, tous sont allaient à table avec un appétit monstre. A la fin de ce délicieux repas composé principalement de cuisine traditionnelle de la nation du métal, où Lin n'hésitait pas à jeter des regards terrifiant à Bolin pour être trop proche de sa nièce, alors que l'Avatar s'amusait plutôt avec la nourriture._

 _A 22h20, Korra sort donc de sa chambre, pour se diriger vers le fameux jardin, assez excité de voir ces fameuses étoiles avec une de ces plus proches amies. Quand elle est arriver, il n'y avait personne encore après tout le rendez vous était à 22h30, alors elle attendit, encore.. Et encore.. Mais au bout de 1h30 à l'attendre, elle finit par se lever en grognant mécontente du lapin que sa meilleure amie vient de lui poser. Qu'est ce que Jinora pouvait faire de plus intéressant pour qu'elle oublie leur rendez vous ?_

 _Et pendant tout ce temps, Chef Lin ne quitta pas une seule secondes des yeux l'Avatar, bien trop heureuse que son plan est marcher._

 _Mais voyant la frustration de Korra, elle décide de descendre au jardin pour aller la narguer ouvertement._

 _Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de glisser sur une peau de banane ?! Laisser en plein milieu du chemin et de tomber dans les bras de Korra, et en souhaitent se séparer rapidement d'elle, elle re glisse par malchance sur cette maudite peau de banane, et par la suite des événements, ces lèvres vont venir se sceller à celle de l'Avatar pour un long baiser non consentant, alors que les deux femmes se fixent choquer avec les yeux remplies de surprise, des rougeurs apparaissent sur les joues de chacune d'elles. Elles s'éloignent, et Korra part subitement dans sa chambre sans même se retourner, alors que Lin fixe le ciel en se demandant bien qui a posé cette peau de banane, pour qu'elle puisse le tuer et le remercier en même temps. Ce baiser n'était étrangement pas désagréable.._

 _Dans un lit, une personne agité, retire brusquement ces couettes pour se redresser en sursaut, plein de sueurs froides dans le dos. Il semble que Bolin ne soit pas au bout de ses peines._

 _Après, ce n'est pas sa faute, si la peau à glisser dans le jardin alors qu'il mange la banane tranquillement cette après midi, enfin peut être que si après tout._

 _Enfaite pour ce qui est de Jinora celle ci a accepter de faire ce boulot pour Lin en échange d'une boîte de bonbon assez conséquente qu'elle est entrain de dévorer dans sa chambre sur son lit, et puis imaginer Korra aussi frustrer est assez drôle au fond._


End file.
